What Hurts the Most
by Depps My Husband
Summary: a five shot -- Jude and Tommy run into a relationship roadblock that they aren’t sure contains a detour, and when everyone turns against them, they aren’t sure if they’ll pull through together, or alone.
1. Innocence

_**A five shot. **__It's sorta based around the song "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. Jude and Tommy run into a relationship roadblock that they aren't sure contains a detour, and when everyone turns against them, they aren't sure if they'll pull through together, or alone._

_If you read my other story, 'As The Story Continues', I've mentioned this a few times, but for some reason never got around to posting it. Like said above, it's only five chapters, and not to disappoint anyone, but they aren't as long as my usual chapters for ATSC. I've got this chapter done, duh, and the last one as well. The entire story's outlined and next chap is half way done, so it shouldn't be much a wait between posts. I'm also posting this on DLS if you wanna check it out there and also for ATSC fans, I've got the next chapter done except a tiny part, all that's left to do is transfer the written stuff to the computer and edit it, so look out for an update._

_Well, without further rambling, here's, What Hurts The Most. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Part One**_  
Innocence_

He was never a TV person. Never had a lineup of shows to watch during the week or was one to watch sports, yet there he was, camped out on his couch channel surfing. The studio was closed for a week. Darius had business out of town and decided to let everyone off. Yeah. Surprised the staff too.

After the third round of going through channels, Tommy shut off the TV and tossed the remote at the other end of the couch. His eyes found the clock, and he only let out a sigh. It was barely four and he didn't have to pick Jude up for their date till seven. It only took him a half hour to get ready, shower included, so his only option was to just sit and wait.

For three hours.

Two hundred and eighty minutes.

Way too many seconds to calculate.

Maybe he could give her a call?

Although thinking he could call and see what she was up to only got as far as picking his cell off the table beside him before declining the idea. Jude's mom had returned home two weeks ago and was still making up for lost time. That's why their date wasn't until seven. If it were up to him, he'd call and make it at five, but Victoria just_'misses her babies.'_

Bored out of his mind he sat up from the couch and made his way down the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat maybe, when he heard the door to his apartment open up. Startled, wondering who his intruder was, he came around the corner to find Jude walking in.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile across her face.

In a slower tone, "Hey… What… I thought you were with your mom?" he asked, watching her drop her jacket by the door before making her way over to him.

"I was," Her arms found their way around his waist, him instantly returning the gesture, "but I'd rather be here."

The smile on his face couldn't leave as he looked down to her, "Well, I don't know Girl. I mean… I still have a little under three hours before I was supposed to pick you up. What am I supposed to tell my other girlfriend?"

She chuckled, "Please Quincy. You're lucky you got me." Standing on her tip toes, she reached up and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "You ain't got no other girl."

"Caught me." He replied, kissing her again before letting her slip from his arms to wander around. Not being able to help but chuckle, he watched her walk to the kitchen, helping herself to a water bottle from the fridge. "Glad to see you make yourself at home."

"Well," she began, as Tommy rested his back against the counter across from her. "when the host just stands there… Guess a girl's gotta help herself." Taking a drink she over-looked his appearance. "And I'm lovin' the Spider Man PJs, Quinc'."

He shot a look down, feeling a bit embarrassed she'd caught him in his pajamas, but shrugged it off, "I have clothes to change into. You… Well, let's hope the place I'm takin' ya thinks tank tops and jeans are semi-formal."

"I'm running home first to change at six." She replied in a matter of fact tone. Flashing him a smile she watched him make his way toward her and just as his hands were about to take her hips, she moved to her left, heading toward the living room. "Ah, ah. We're not on our date yet, buddy."

He raised an eye brow to her while making his way toward her, "I can't touch you?"

She playfully shook her head, continuing to head into the living room. "Don't really feel like it." She told him with a shrug.

Chuckling, he could only smile at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeap." She threw over her shoulder.

He nodded before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and feeling her squirm beneath his grip. Her laughter at that moment made him high as he began to spin her around, keeping her feet from the ground as much as possible.

"Tommy!" she yelled in protest through her giggles. "Tommy, stop!"

"Or?" he asked while swinging her legs up so he could hold her to his chest, bridal style.

With her arms wrapped around his neck she looked to him, trying her best to suppress her smile. "Or I'll never kiss you again." She blurted out, her smile growing in size after the expression of shock washed over his face.

"Oh yeah?" he asked before digging his face in her neck, nuzzling her soft skin with his nose and making her squirm even more.

His hair tickled her cheek as he started to spin them around again, her laughter keeping him going, before he reached the back of the couch and pulled his head from her neck to look at her. Acting as if he were going to drop her over on to the couch, he felt her grip around his neck tighten, causing him to just smile.

"Don't." she warned.

"You'll never kiss me again?" he asked, but she didn't give any response.

He held her there, ready to be dropped onto the couch, just staring into her eyes. They both felt the atmosphere around them change. How her eyes turned soft as did Tommy's, and before he knew it she set her hand on his cheek, admiring him before her, and that's when he saw it. A new look in her eyes. It was a look of want—of love. It was a look that she had never contained before, but the desire was always there.

Slowly her hand caressed his cheek as Tommy leaned into her touch. Her eyes communicating with his own, letting him know what she wanted, before leaning up and gently kissing him.

With the simple kiss, their playful atmosphere quickly faded as he pulled her up from hovering above the couch. Sitting her on the back of the couch, Tommy kept the kiss going as his hands moved to her waist and his body moved in front of hers. A soft moan rose from the back of her throat, for their kiss grew in intensity, and Jude felt herself losing self control.

Needing air, she broke away. With her hands still holding his face, she let them slide down to gently grip his shoulder while letting their foreheads rest against each others. Jude let her eyes flutter open, watching Tommy's do the same seconds later as they stabilized their breathing. Her heart knew what she wanted, and never before had she felt more ready, more sure of herself, more in love with the man before her. Barely nodding her head, she told him, "I want to." In a voice so low, yet with words loud and clear.

His eyes searched hers for any sign of doubt, wanting this so bad, but the fear of her regretting later keeping him still, yet he couldn't find any uncertainty. She was ready. He was going to give her what she wanted. As his eyes left her own, they landed on her lips, but as he leaned in to connect his own with hers, she pulled back a little.

"Just…" she began, her tone quiet, and full of fear—unlike it had been seconds before. "Can we go slow?"

Tommy nodded his head, while bringing a hand from her waist up to her cheek. "Of course." He promised, giving her a comforting smile.

She nodded in return, trying her hardest to keep her eyes with his, yet divulging what she was about to say wasn't going to be easy. Not being strong enough, her eyes left his as she told him, "It's just…" but she couldn't say anymore.

"Jude." He said, getting her attention. As her eyes met his, she found the same comforting smile on his face. "It's okay. It's just me."

Nodding again, she took a breath before finding eye contact and finishing what she needed to tell him. "This… This is going to be my first."

When his eyes broke contact from hers, she felt a notch in the pit of her stomach, but no sooner did his eyes leave, did they find hers again. "Good."

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, her own smile came to her face before Tommy leaned down and decided it'd been too long since his lips were on hers.

The fear she'd held while confessing she was still a virgin disappeared and Jude couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so comfortable and natural—especially when she was about to be more intimate with Tommy than she'd ever been with anyone before, and with that safety, she let herself be taken away to a world of new beginnings with no one other than the man she loves.

XxxxoxxxxX

"Will you stop watching me dress?" Jude asked, the playfulness evident in her tone as she zipped up her jeans. It was as if her self consciousness had disappeared as she stood there getting dressed. Standing there in jeans and an open blouse, she felt Tommy's eyes on her, not feeling at all shy of standing before him with her shirt unbuttoned, stomach showing, and bra visible to him. He'd seen more now that was for sure…

Tommy, who was sitting at the end of his bed with a Christmas morning smile on his face kept himself covered with the bed sheet as he watched Jude turn her back on him. "Girl, stop playin' around." He told her while reaching out and looping his fingers through the belt loop of her jeans. Pulling her toward him, "Come back to bed."

Turning back to face him she finished buckling her belt before getting to buttoning up her shirt as Tommy's hands slipped onto her waist and pulled her right in front of him.

"Tommy, I told you I have a date."

"At seven. It's five-thirty." He replied, continuing to pull her close. "Is your date ever on time?"

She innocently nodded, "I got him whipped."

Tommy rose his eye brows, "Really now?" he asked, watching the grin on Jude's face grow in size. Catching her off guard, his grip around her waist tightened as he quickly pulled her onto his lap, leaning back on the bed in the process. Jude let out a small squeal before feeling Tommy roll himself over to hover atop her. "I believe it was _you_—" his fingers danced along her side, tickling her stomach as she squirmed below him. "—who showed up to my place early to see me."

"Only 'cause I knew you missed me." She retorted, a smile playing across her face as her laughter died down.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before rolling over and pulling her into his arms. "Just lay with me for a while." He asked, feeling her head rest atop his shoulder.

"If I lay down any longer I'm going to pass out." She told him, letting her arm drape across his chest to hold onto him tighter.

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

Yawning, she replied, "Because I have to go home and change still."

Taking it as the perfect opportunity, Tommy sat himself up a little to over look her. With a devious smile, she could tell he was up to something, however kept quiet as he looked over her. "You're right, Girl. I mean this shirt…" his hand slowly traveled up her side before gently tugging the blouse from her shoulders. "It's far too wrinkled."

Fear shot to her eyes as if realization had dawned on her. "Ohmygod." She spat out. "My… You don't think my Dad will tell will he. The shirt wasn't wrinkled before—"

To stop her rambling, Tommy set his hand over her mouth before telling her, "Jude. Stop." Chuckling, "If you talk any faster I'll have to take you to an auction, Girl. Relax. The only way your Dad could suspect anything is if you don't get that limp outta your walk."

Quickly sitting up, "I _am_ limping?! Tommy—"

"Jude, I was kidding." He quickly assured her. "Calm down." Putting his arm around her, Tommy laid them both back down, laying a kiss atop her forehead before saying, "How'm I supposed to turn you into a nympho when you can't tell when I'm joking?"

"Tommy—"

"Kidding, kidding."

Jude let out a sigh and Tommy could tell she was going to worry herself to death and hoped to God that she wasn't going to regret what they had just shared. "I'm sorry."

Tommy looked down to her wondering why on earth she could possibly be sorry. "Girl, why're you sorry?"

She shook her head and made it a point not to find his eyes. "I'm freaking out about this… I'm…" and words left her as she took a deep breath. "I'm really happy though."

Seeing her look up to him and saying those words let Tommy know he could die a happy man. Another thought rushed through his head. "If you feel the need to apologize why not just do this instead."

His attention was hers, as she looked up at him, wondering what ever he wanted from her. "What?"

He smiled while looking down at her. "Stay the night with me. After our date. We don't have to do anything it's just…" he paused while looking away from her for a few seconds. Finding her eyes again, he finished, "I just want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up."

She couldn't help the smile forming on her own face as she looked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're turning into a girl, Quincy." She teased as he chuckled. "But it's a deal. I just… Well, you know my Dad would freak, so I'll have to go home first and sneak back out."

And there was that Christmas morning smile again as Tommy leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be your knight in shining armor, rescuing you from the evil king of the Harrison household."

Bursting out in giggles, with her arms wrapped around his neck, she only shook her head before pulling him down to crash her lips onto his.


	2. When You Love

An update yay! Thanks guys for all the feedback and stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it, but like I said in the spoilers this is where the drama kicks in. Hardcore too. More toward the end of the chapter though. Can't guarantee when the next update will be. I'm gonna finish up my update for ATSC. I'm sure I'll squeeze in time for this story too though, but I won't keep you guys waiting too long, promise. Okay, without anymore rambling, here's part two. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Two**  
_When You Love_

_7 weeks later…_

The beeping to Jude's alarm slowly entered her brain as her hand hit the nightstand and felt around for her phone; by memory hitting the correct button for snooze. Another ten minutes was all she needed and that's what she was going to do as she rolled back over and into Tommy's arms.

"Did you hit snooze?" Tommy mumbled as his arms instinctively wrapped back around her and his chin lifted so her head rested beneath it.

"Uh huh." She replied, drifting back into sleep, hearing Tommy's breathing become steady again as he too drifted back to his slumber.

And just as quick as it came, their snooze time was gone and Jude's cell rang again. Groaning into his chest, she turned her face away, and felt Tommy stretch beside her. Opening his eyes, he looked down, seeing Jude dig her face into the mattress as if hiding from the alarm and softly smiled. "I guess that means you want another snooze?" he asked while reaching over her and hitting the alarm off.

She shook her head, while rolling over onto her back and stretching herself. "We can't. We barely make it on time with one snooze. Two would kill us."

Tommy sat up. "I don't get it. You're going on nineteen years old in like two months. Does your dad expect you to be a virgin forever?" Rubbing his eyes of the sleep, he reached on the floor for his shirt and threw it over his head.

"I don't think—" yawning, she covered her mouth. "—I don't think he would care that much, expect it's you."

Tommy chuckled while standing up and stretching even more. "Figures."

Knowing she too had to get out of bed, Jude pulled back the covers and got out of bed. "Personally, I'm not upset with it at all." She said while walking over to the other side of the bed, smiling at Tommy.

"You sure?" he asked as she walked into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and standing on her tip toes to kiss him good morning.

Smiling as she pulled away she assured him, "Positive."

"Good," he replied, kissing her again. His hands slowly moved down from the small of her back to her butt as he asked, "Do you think your dad would approve of this?"

Laughing, she pulled away and hit his chest. "No." she told him through her laughs, feeling Tommy's hands still behind her.

"What about this?" he asked, grabbing her ass and making her squeal.

"Tommy!"

Laughing, he released his hold and quickly kissed her. "Okay, okay. C'mon. It's almost five thirty."

Jude nodded. "The last thing I need is my Dad seeing you dropping me off this early in the morning." Looking around the room, she grabbed her clothes and was ready to change but decided against it. "Ya know, I'm too tired to change, go home and then change again. I'm just goin' home like this."

Tommy looked over to her as he slid his jeans over his boxers, "In my shirt and boxers?" he asked curiously.

Walking over to his closest, "Actually," she began, while pulling out a shirt. "your shirt, boxers and sweater. Just a little bit chilly outside for a t-shirt right now."

He chuckled. "What about your legs?"

Jude shrugged. "I'll run fast?"

Continuing to laugh, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. "You, girl, make me love you more each second of the day."

Tommy's Hummer pulled into the driveway at about five minutes till six o clock and he didn't hesitate to put it in park and keep up with another morning ritual of theirs. Unbuckling his seat belt he looked over to Jude and teasingly wiggled his eye brows. She couldn't help but laugh at his actions. "How can you possibly have a sense of humor this early in the morning?"

"I like to call it 'wanting to show off my amazing kissing skills' before you have to hurry in." he replied and all Jude could do was giggle some more before undoing her own seatbelt and scooting closer almost into Tommy's lap.

"See, saying goodbye isn't always so horrible." He joked before Jude pressed her lips to his.

Pulling away, she mumbled against his lips, "Keep the jokes quiet or maybe I'll only give you one kiss goodbye."

"I'll take that as my cue to shut up." He said before feeling Jude kiss him yet again and it wasn't long before Jude and Tommy left reality and drifted into their own world.

It didn't take much longer before their little goodbye kiss turned into a heated make out and it wasn't long after that that Tommy had Jude completely on his lap, turning their behavior a little past PG. His mouth moved to the corner of hers as his lips started a small trail of kisses along her jawbone and to the sensitive spot beside her ear. Falling deeper into their moment, Jude was at so much complete peace that when Tommy nipped at her earlobe, she jumped, her butt coming into contact with Tommy's steering wheel and honking the horn.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed turning away and squeezing between Tommy and the door. Tommy held back a laugh but what really sobered him was when he noticed the time.

"Jude." He said, his eyes still on the clock, "Girl it's ten after."

Her eyes doubled in shock, "Oh my God." Quickly, she leaned over Tommy and grabbed her stuff. Leaning back up she gave him a quick kiss and opened his door. "I'll call you later." She said while slipping out of the car.

Tommy grabbed her hand and spun her back to him, bringing her lips right near his and giving her one last kiss. "Ten thirty." He reminded her before she nodded and hurried into the house.

Successfully she got in and threw her back pack of her clothes by the door, thanking God that the house was quiet and no one was awake. So she heard at least. Walking upstairs, she checked the time on her phone and read 6:14, giving herself one minute before her father's alarm went off. Tip toeing up the stairs, she came around the corner stepping onto the second story landing and seeing her bedroom door in visible sight, but just as she was about to step inside her presence was noticed.

"Jude?" she heard her father's voice from behind her.

Turning around, she saw her dad leaving the bathroom and giving her a curious look. Looking away from him she noticed she was still in Tommy's clothes and pulled the sweatshirt around her a little tighter.

"You don't have to be in studio do you?" he asked. "You're never up this early."

Jude brought her gaze up to her Dad and thanked God again, seeing as he didn't suspect her of just getting home. Good thing she didn't change into regular clothes. "Uh, no. I just went down to get a glass of water. I'm going back to bed right now."

Stuart nodded. "Well I'll let you get your sleep then." He replied and Jude nodded him a thanks before disappearing into her room. It was too close of a call. Almost a week ago, her father had caught her up at the same time too, but she'd actually been home for close to an hour instead of just walking in. The glass of water routine wasn't going to keep working.

Sighing, she dropped to her bed and let her gaze go to the ceiling. She didn't even feel tired anymore, and what was only a half hour seemed like forever when she heard her Dad's car start outside and leave for work. Turning over to her clock she saw it was barely seven and groaned, hating that 10:30 seemed so far away and she wasn't a bit tired. Sitting up, she reached for her notebook on her nightstand, but didn't get too far. Quickly feeling light headed she stopped her actions but still felt sick.

"Ah man," she sighed before feeling her stomach go haywire. Covering her mouth with her hand she slowly got up and made a steady fast pace to the bathroom, kicking the door shut, but not all the way as she dropped to her knees and threw up into the toilet.

Sadie who'd just woken up to get ready to be in studio by eight was lucky enough to see Jude pass by. Sighing herself, she quickened her pace and followed in after Jude, knowing exactly what was going on. Still throwing up when her sister entered, Jude felt someone pull her hair back and sit beside her as she finished emptying her guts.

"Jude, you need to see a doctor." Sadie told her, as Jude flushed the toilet and collapsed against the bathtub exhausted. Shaking her head, Jude hoisted herself up and walked over to the sink to wash out her mouth. "I'm getting scared."

Spitting the water out of her mouth, Jude looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? **You're** scared?"

"I'm sorry." She quickly said, regretting her words. "That wasn't what you wanted to hear."

Again, Jude rinsed out her mouth and only gave Sadie a dirty look before wiping her mouth clean with a towel and heading back into her room.

"Have you at least talked to Tommy about it?" Sadie asked, following Jude into her room.

"No." Jude answered while collapsing on her bed and Sadie instantly noticed the fight to hold back tears Jude was going through. "It's just in my head." Feeling sympathy for her sister, Sadie went and laid beside her, letting Jude know she was there for her. Finally breaking, Jude choked out, "Dad would…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. "And Mom…"

"Jude it's okay."

But Jude quickly cut her off. "No Sadie, it's not." She told her, sitting up and holding her head in her hands. "I'm throwing up five out of seven mornings of the week for the past two weeks, it's not okay."

"Mom and Dad—"

"Forget Mom." Jude quickly threw out. "Dad… God… It'd break his heart."

Cutting in, "Jude," Sadie started, but was quickly cut off.

"He never wanted to trust Tommy and I know he'll blame him." Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. "The most amazing experience of my life is gonna ruin my life." For a few moments she was quiet, before quietly confessing, "I'm scared, Sadie."

Knowing she had to be strong for her little sister, Sadie set her hand on Jude's shoulder and told her, "Don't be scared, Jude. I'm here. We'll tell Dad together." Watching Jude nod her head and lock her teary gaze to the floor she quietly added, "And Mom t—"

"Forget. Mom." She repeated, sterner and with more meaning. "I know she'll have a fit. She already tries to keep me away from Tommy now as much as possible. If I said I was…" but she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. "God," she sighed, with a sob, feeling Sadie instantly pull her into her. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Jude." Her sister replied. "I'm sorry."

"Tommy," she began, "he was so… great, and caring and… God, it was like… the way he held me, and the way he touched me made me feel like we were the only two people in the world. Kinda wish we were now..." Pausing a moment, she sat up, and out of Sadie's hold. "He never pushed me into anything, and continued to make sure I was okay. He… How he said he loved me…" her tears rushed back, "Sadie I don't want all that to disappear."

Pulling her into her arms again, "Oh, Jude. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Lets…" but she had to pause, because she was about to mention for the first time exactly what the girls were scared for. "Jude, lets get a test to make sure. We might be worrying for nothing. I'll call in two hours late and we'll go take it at Mom's where no one's there."

She looked to her confused, "No one's here either."

Sadie nodded, "But with our luck? Dad would walk in with you walking out test in hand."

Jude threw her head back nodding in agreement. It **would** be her luck, and she honestly didn't want to hurt her Dad with this. "To Mom's then?"

"I'll get dressed." She told her and Jude only nodded as Sadie stood up and left Jude to change herself.

Sighing again, Jude reached into Tommy's sweatshirt pocket for her cell phone, tempted to call him, needing him to be with her, but like Sadie had said, they might be worrying for nothing. Putting her phone back in the pocket, she declined the idea and got off her bed, to get dressed and hopefully get rid of this bad dream haunting her every morning.

She didn't remember most of the morning. Leaving the house with Sadie. Driving to CVS. Sadie getting back in the car with a single bag and Jude's enemy inside. She didn't remember the drive to her Mom's or even the walk up the stairs to the apartment. Now standing inside the clearly empty apartment, she felt the fear creep up on her.

"Sadie what if—"

"Jude." She said firmly. "I'm here for you, Tommy will be here for you, and Dad will too."

"Dad—"

"Will come around. You're his daughter." She didn't have anything else to say. Like there was much more to say. Nodding to the bag Sadie held in her hand she held out her hand and Sadie handed the test over. "It'll be okay, Jude."

"I know." She replied, walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

Outside in the hallway, Sadie felt it as the longest ten minutes of her life. Jude stayed in the bathroom the entire time, why—Sadie didn't know. But those ten minutes put everything into perspective. Jude was barely going to be nineteen and have a baby? It wasn't right. The press was going to tear her down. Their mom would have a fit and like Jude had pointed out, it was going to break Stuart Harrison's heart.

But then Sadie would think of the one positive thing Jude had to take all the hurt away. Tommy loved her. And she loved him. Sure at first everyone else would be against them, but she knew she herself wasn't going to let her go through this alone, and Tommy wasn't going to leave her cold and dry.

The bathroom door creaked open, bringing Sadie back from her thoughts. Quickly, she stood up and met Jude at the bathroom door where she was frozen in place. "Jude…?" However, Jude didn't have to answer, because the test was in plain visible view sitting on the sink. Never before had she seen a brighter blue, and Sadie felt the fear stab her in the chest for her little sister. "Jude…" she said again, this time sympathetically.

"There goes my life…" she quietly mumbled out. "God," choking out a sob, Jude felt Sadie quickly embrace her, and Jude didn't hesitate to hold onto her tightly. "I can't—"

"Shh… Jude, don't think about it right now. Lets… Lets just get out of here."

Jude nodded her head while releasing her hold on Sadie and turning back into the bathroom and grabbing Tommy's sweatshirt. The pregnancy test caught her eye and with disgust, Jude pushed it off the sink and into the trash can, hating that the little piece of plastic just might have killed her relationship with her Mom, Dad and worst of, the relationship she was fearing most… With Tommy.

The two didn't waste anytime leaving, wanting to run away from the memory that was held there now and all Jude really wanted to do was crawl under Tommy's covers and pretend none of this was happening.

On the drive, Jude had called Tommy, telling him she had got into a fight with her Dad and wasn't in the mood to go into studio and asked if he would mind if she stayed at his place while he was at work. He wanted to stay with her, not really seeing the point in going into studio without her, but really, Jude needed the time to herself to think about what she was going to say to everyone—especially him. Eventually, Tommy caved and Jude had Sadie drop her off at his apartment.

Stopping the car, Sadie took Jude's arm to stop her before she got out of the car. "Jude."

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to her sister, her hand still on the handle.

Sadie paused, the sympathy for her sister creeping up on her. "If you need me—"

"I know." Jude said, cutting her off. "Thank you Sadie."

Reaching over, Sadie enveloped Jude in a hug, fighting back tears. "I'll take care of Darius today. You'll be fine."

She nodded her head into her sisters shoulder. "I'm gonna tell Tommy when he gets home from work."

Pulling away, Sadie nodded as well. "I'm here for you Jude." Nodding again, no more words were shared as Jude stepped out of the car and walked up to Tommy's apartment. Quietly to herself, Sadie repeated, "I'm here for you."

It was all supposed to work out just right. Taking the time till four to think about the things she'd say to Tommy and her Dad, even her Mom was supposed to occupy her day. Tommy would come home, she'd break the news, and together they'd figure out what they as a couple wanted to do. She knew for sure she needed him. However, Jude carelessness actions earlier slightly put her problem a little more public than she had wanted.

Coming home for her lunch break, like any other day, Victoria headed to the bathroom, but before doing her business, a small piece of plastic sticking up from her wastebasket caught her eye. Curious, and hoping she wasn't seeing what she was seeing, she reached for the test and horror struck her, however her features remained calm. "God," she sighed, before walking to the door and calling out, "Don, can you come here?" With those five simple words, ruining Jude's plan.


	3. What Hurts The Most

Yay, part three, the middle of the story, and where hell breaks loose. Don't want to blab, but taking the time for those who read ATSC to say I'm almost done with an update, just making sure everything's written right and filling in the gaps. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Part Three** _What Hurts the Most _

For hardship and troubles seemed to be what had occupied Jude's day as she sat around with her worst nightmare around her, Tommy Quincy was the complete opposite. At the start of the day when Jude had shown up at his place, he knew she was broken, but her insisting on letting her be alone had Tommy back off, not wanting to suffocate her. If she needed time to herself, why should he give her any different.

However, Tom Quincy's day went rather well. Darius pulled him into his office today, letting him know he'd be working with one of Canada's top skater punk bands—Sum 41. To say he was excited that he was asked for an opportunity like this would be an understatement.

Back at his apartment, around four, a little before Tommy should be getting home, Jude stood pacing in the living room, walking from one end of the couch to the other. Her nails were in her mouth, and she knew her heart was going one hundred miles a minute at the anticipation of Tommy coming home, and her having no idea how he'd react.

Part of her saw him shying up and running scared. They haven't exactly been together long enough to conceive a child, and Tommy, although seems to work well with kids, doesn't strike Jude as one of those Dad's who rush out and get the nursery prepared at eight weeks pregnant. Then the positive side would cross her thoughts, of him holding her hand, supporting her, and sticking with her through the end. She's happy with Tommy, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. So a baby will be in the middle now… but it's a baby that they together created.

The jingling of keys broke her concentration and seconds later the door opened and in came the man of her hour. Dropping his sweater by the door and his keys on the hook, he flat out looked happy as he walked through the entry hall in search of his girl. "Jude!" he called, unbuttoning his shirt as he ventured toward her.

"In here." She replied, turning to face him as he walked in the living room. "How was your day?" His mere appearance told her it was a good day. Hell his smile alone could have told her that.

"I had an amazing day!" he exclaimed, finishing unbuttoning the last of his buttons. Approaching Jude, he walked into her arms, setting his hands on her waist while continuing, "And I want to celebrate by having sex with my beautiful girlfriend." His lips connected with her cheek, as Tommy pulled her closer. "Would you like to join me?" he teased, before continuing to kiss her neck.

Giggling at his actions, she smiled happy he was happy, but set her hands on his chest to hold him back. "Whoa, slow down. Why don't you tell me what happened first?"

He pulled back to look at her so he could reply with her attention. "Because as great as my day went, the celebrating _definitely_ puts it to shame."

She continued to laugh as he pressed his lips back on her body, but this time feeling his hands slide under her shirt—or, _his_ shirt—and start to roam over her skin. "Okay," she chuckled, "as much as I'd love to celebrate, we can't."

Pulling back again, he gave her a puzzled look. "Is everything okay, babe?"

Now would be the perfect time to spill it. Throw it out and go from there, however, there was something else that needed to be discussed first. "Yeah." She lied, "But, my Dad called."

His eyes sympathetically shut as he sighed. "God, Jude I'm so sorry, I forgot all about your guys' fight—"

"No, Tommy, don't worry about it. It wasn't that big of a deal really. I think it's just getting to me because this guilt I have about sneaking out every night. Then sneaking back in every morning. But besides the point, he wanted me to be home for dinner tonight, that he had to talk to me about something important."

Nodding his head, he asked, "You don't think he knows about that do you?"

Jude quickly shook her head. "Even if he suspected it, he'd be in denial. But he said there was something important he needed to talk to me about. And…" she trailed off, wanting to keep Tommy guessing about what she was going to say next.

"And what?" he asked, not sure that was a good and or a bad one.

Smiling, "And I told him I needed to talk to him about something too. Something like, I'm going to stay over here some nights."

It was like a relieved, touched look that came over Tommy's face as she spoke those words. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "Yep. I'm happy, and he should know spending this time with you makes me happy." Bringing her arms to link around his neck, she closed the space between the two, "And after dinner tonight, we're gonna come back here and celebrate your good day as much and as late as you'd like, because I won't have to wake up at five thirty anymore."

Like the smile he had on his face after they'd first had sex, and the smile on his face when she said she'd stay, Tommy rose with happiness. Leaning down, he touched his nose with hers and then quickly placed a kiss on her lips. "You're a keeper."

Jude chuckled before shaking her head and leaning up to connect her lips with his, kissing him more than just a quick peck. "I guess I can say the same."

"Girl, I know I'm a keeper." He replied cockily, but she quickly let their mood turn to a more serious atmosphere.

Nodding her head, she let her happy-go-lucky smile slowly turn to a soft one before telling him, "But Tommy we do need to talk. Not tonight, because I want to hear your good news and of course celebrate with you."

He smiled at her words, but let her finish. "Can we talk tomorrow please?"

"Do you need to ask a stupid question, Girl?" he answered. "So long as you guarantee me everything's fine, you're lucky I don't make you spill your guts now."

She quickly kissed him. "Everything's fine. But lets get ready. I told my Dad I get off at five, and it's already four-thirty."

"Alright. Lets go shower." He said with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

Jude giggled, releasing her hold on him and heading to the bedroom. "I already showered today Quincy."

"Oh, but, Girl," he replied instantly tailing after her, "I do believe the first thoughts that came to my mind as I got home were the smell of you not very clean."

Continuing to laugh, Jude only shook her head over her shoulder and flashing him a smile, knowing that a shower was soon to come her way whether she was already clean or not.

* * *

"I still can't believe how lucky you are." Jude exclaimed, still in awe. "And Derek's a producer himself too." 

Tommy nodded as he came up to a red light. "That's what I thought too. But they really like how I work SME's sound on your songs."

"Are you working with Avril, too?" she asked curious.

"I think… Dunno for sure. It's only four songs they want to record."

"And two she's singing right?"

The light turned green and Tommy made his left turn to Jude's neighborhood. "You want a duet with her or something, Girl?" he chuckled.

"I just think it's cool and I'm happy for you."

A smile came across Tommy's face as he finally approached her street. "Yeah I was thinking finally I'll be able to produce a well known artist." He teased, sending Jude a knowing grin.

She didn't even hesitate to let her jaw drop as she smacked his chest. "Not funny Quincy."

Pulling into her driveway, he continued his tease. "I mean, Sum 41 _and_ Avril Lavinge. It's like…" Turning the car off he set his hand on the door handle. "It's like Jude Harrison and the Speiderman Mind Explosion times ten."

This time Jude full out swung at him, punching his arm as he laughed and quickly hurried out of the car. "Well," she began, stepping out of the car. "Maybe if our producer knew what he was doing…"

Tommy had a quick response. "Like teaching his co-producer what to do?"

He had her mute. Jude stood mouth agape, trying to spit something out. "Shut up."

_An amazing response…_

Jude started her way to her door with Tommy a few steps beside her, not knowing his future actions. "Shut up?" he mocked, before wrapping his arms around her middle and spinning her around like the day she came to his apartment and they made love. "You don't talk to me like that."

Squealing with laughter, she tried elbowing him, but was on too much of a high. "Whatcha gonna do Quincy?"

He didn't need words, for he proceeded to show her by pulling her up higher, and making a twirl then gently slamming her onto her grass. Hovering over her, he tickled her side, making her laughter double as she threw her head back and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. "Okay, okay!" she exclaimed. "You win. You're the best. You rule. You…"

"Are a sex God." He joked, causing Jude to push him off her and roll her eyes.

Sitting up, he offered her his hand before pulling her up and quickly tugging her into him to collide into his chest. "A dork." She finished, before he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, making it quick, but making it count too—a kiss that left her light headed and wishing he hadn't pulled away.

"C'mon Girl." He said with laughter still in his voice. "Lets go see what's up with your Dad."

She nodded before realizing her mother's car in the driveway and eyeing it curiously. "Wait… Mom's here too?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder and shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out." He said while linking his fingers with hers and leading her to the door. "C'mon."

Her eyes never really left the car as they took the few steps to the front door, which was only a couple seconds, but still enough time for Tommy to be an inappropriate smart ass. Unlinking their fingers, he quickly slapped her ass and pinched it, before throwing his arm around her waist and opening the door, not giving Jude enough time to retaliate with words, or actions. Or so he thought.

"You're such a…" but words left her as she walked through the door and her parents arguing screams echoed off the walls.

They both froze in place at the scene before them. In the middle of her living room was her mother, obviously angry as she swung her arms in emphasis as to what she was saying—or screaming at Stuart who was standing in the doorway, separating the dining area and the living room, trying to stay calm. Behind her father, was Sadie sitting at the table with her head in her hands, crying. Tommy and Jude were nonexistent in their eyes at that moment as they witnessed her mother rant toward her father about his irresponsibility's of being a parent.

However, Jude luckily spotted the source of the arguing. Just a couple inches from Sadie was the pregnancy test in plain view. Her heart dropped. Tommy couldn't find out this way. Panicking, Jude grabbed his arm, and turned them to head out the door, but her actions only made her noticed by her mother who for the first time since Jude walked in the door, stopped yelling. For three seconds at least.

"_**You.**_" She said in a deathly warning tone, as her eyes sunk into Tommy.

"Mom," Jude cut in, slightly taking a step in front of Tommy. "Mom, stop."

But those were two words Victoria didn't want to hear. "Stop? Stop!? Jude Harrison, you are eighteen years old, god dammit! He did this! You—"

"Vic, knock it off!" Stuart yelled, stepping further into the living room to be in Jude in Tommy's view. "We have to hear her side first!"

"Stay out of this Stuart. This is your fault!" she threw back at him. "If you knew one thing about being a parent, you'd of never let her go out with him in the first place. She's a little whore now!"

Jude caught her breath in her throat at the words her mother spoke. Tommy felt her lean into him, and not for comfort, but to be stabilized from the hit she received from her mother's words. Stepping forward, he held onto her shoulders, before stepping past Jude, "Hey, you—"

As Tommy's voice registered into Victoria's ears, she quickly turned to him, cutting off his chance to defend Jude at her mother's evil words. "No. You're not talking. You're lucky I don't throw you in jail you son of a bitch!"

Tommy felt Jude's arm pull him back, and heard her sniff from behind him, instantly throwing his attention to care for her. Tears were running down her face as she pulled him back. "Mom, please…" she pleaded.

"I'm _so_ disappointed in you." She said in a tone of disgust, slowly cutting into Jude.

Not being able to take it anymore, Stuart stepped forward and got in Vic's face. "You better calm down before I kick you out of here! This is **_no way_** to handle this situation!"

"I'm really not taking advice from you, who let her get in this situation in the first place!" Vic bit back, fuming in anger. "Our eighteen year old daughter is sleeping around with a twenty five year old, ex-boy bander!"

Tommy was a little taken back by however Jude's mom—let alone anyone—had found out about them having sex. Sure, he knew Vic didn't support his and Jude's relationship, but was it that big of a deal that they're sleeping? They're being careful, and doing it because they love each other. The right reasons. Jude still had clung to his arm, as he kept hearing her whisper out for her mom to please stop, but was over heard by everyone who's supposed to be important to her.

"Did you expect her to be a virgin forever!? At least Tom cares about her!" Stuart defended, taking almost everyone by surprise, however the heat of the room still kept everyone on the main subject at hand. The subject that everyone but Tommy knew about.

Victoria scoffed at his comment, laughing like he was nuts. "Just like he cared about Sadie, and Darius' sister, and all those other girls throughout his career!?"

"Mom," Jude pleaded, louder, "Stop it. Please."

Victoria turned from Stuart and looked to Jude. "You break up with him Jude. It's still early enough to take care of this."

"Okay, that's _**enough!**_" Tommy said aloud, bringing all eyes to him. "You can talk about me like I'm not here, but you're **not** gonna talk about Jude like she's not here! She's a grown woman and can—"

"You shut your mouth right now and stay the _hell_ away from my daughter!" she warned him, reaching out and pulling Jude away. Crying out loud as she yelled in protest, Jude's weak grip slipped from Tommy's arm too quick for her to register what was actually happening. "Get out of this house!"

"Mom stop! Let go!"

But Victoria was too angry to listen, roughly yanking Jude to face her. "You break up with him, Jude. Do it now, and we'll go get this problem taken care of like it was a bad dream, sweety."

"Mom _please_ let go." Jude pleaded, in a quiet, tired tone.

Her anger rushed back, as tears came through her mother's eyes. "He's going to ruin your life. Look, now. He's stolen your youth Jude. You'll _never_ get to experience what you should at this age. Don't put an irresponsible man in front of your family." And when Jude looked away to Tommy, Victoria tightened her grip she held on Jude's upper arms and shook her violently. "Break up with him!"

Tommy stood forward and quickly pulled Jude back in his arms as Stuart held back Vic. She struggled with Stuart, trying to go after Tommy, but Stuart wasn't going to let her budge. Jude instantly fell into Tommy's arms; her face in his chest as she sobbed and clung onto him for dear life. His arms wrapped safely around her frame, as he held her securely against him.

"You ever as much lay _**one**_ hand on her—"

"Don't even start with me on laying hands on her!" she threw back, shaking herself free from Stuart's grip. "Let my daughter go **now**."

But Tommy didn't budge as he kept Jude in his arms. "Over my dead body."

"That can _seriously_ be arranged." She replied through gritted teeth. "I promise you Tom Quincy. Whether I have to drag Jude to a clinic myself, she will not be a mother at nineteen years old!"

Jude sunk into Tommy at her mother's words and she swore her heart broke as she felt Tommy tense. "Jude isn't going to get pregnant. Don't be ridiculous."

Victoria's eyes doubled in size, for the reasons of realization and being able to shove it in his face at the irony of his statement. "Well maybe you should pay a little more attention to the girl's life you claim to love so much."

Looking at her puzzled, Tommy slowly released his hold on Jude, eyeing Victoria to see what she was inferring. "What are you talking about?"

And then he heard what he didn't want to hear. "Tommy," Jude quietly whispered, bringing his eyes down to her.

"You're…?" but he couldn't finish his sentence. In the mix of everything going on, and news to him being a father now. He couldn't breathe.

"You knocked her up you son of a bitch!" Victoria hissed, breaking his thoughts.

Tommy looked around the room, passing Vic's angry face, and Stuart's upset sympathetic one, and landing on Sadie, who was crying as much as Jude, and that's when he saw the test on the table. This whole time they weren't arguing over Jude and his sex life, but what the result of that life had brought forth.

"You didn't tell me?" he asked as his eyes slowly went back to hers and his hold on her disappeared.

She shook her head, "Tommy I swear I—"

"I gotta go." He quickly said, looking around.

Shaking her head more violently now, "Tommy please," she said while reaching for his arm, but it quickly slipped from her grasp as he headed for the door. "Tommy—"

"I'll call you later, Jude." He cut her off, turning the door knob and opening the door.

But Jude couldn't let him leave. Following steps behind him, she heard her father jump in on her mother's case, and the two started fighting again, but Jude didn't care, she just couldn't let Tommy leave her alone. "Tommy, stop! Tommy, I swear I was going to tell you."

Yet Tommy kept walking, hurrying to his car, the guilt of leaving her like that killing him bit by bit. He didn't want to leave her, but everything was too much for him at once. He was going to be a father? Jude was eighteen! He was going to steal her youth, just like her mother had claimed him of doing. Jude meant to much to him…

"Tommy!" she wailed as he got into his car, and again, for the second time in his life he had drove off with her in his rearview mirror, her cries and tears being fresh in his mind, and the only thing he'd see and hear for the rest of the day.

* * *

Small Authors note, I've been posting spoilers for the upcoming chapters on DLS if you want to check them out there. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Part Four**  
_Beauty in the Breakdown  
_  
He'd done it again. Left her in the street, screaming his name, pleading with him to stay as he drove off. She couldn't blame him though. Except out of all the times to run scared, why couldn't he see she was scared too? Why couldn't he have had her run with him? Why'd he have to leave her alone in a snake pit? What if she didn't come out alive? Or worse. What if she came out alone.

Jude didn't think she had any strength left in her body. As if her Mom's hits weren't bad enough, Tommy leaving just flat out killed her. Yet, she knew she couldn't stay outside. She had to go back in. And straight to her room was exactly where she was going to go. Straight to her room, down on her bed, and under the covers.

The closer she got to the door, the louder the voices of her parents got, and the closer she was to breaking completely. Yes, she still had some fight in her, but not a lot. Maybe a pinchs' worth. Opening the door, her parents scream became her new neighbors as she was completely surrounded in their fight. If she could only ignore it and hurry up the stairs, maybe her mother wouldn't notice her. Maybe her father would take her side and not say anything. But Jude's luck wasn't that great. Victoria noticed her the second her little blonde self walked in.

"_You_, young lady, aren't aloud to see that boy again! Understood?" she fired out at her, fuming with rage and hate toward Tommy.  
Stopping in her tracks, she knew she was trapped again. As her tears broke the barrier and rolled down her cheeks, Jude slowly turned to face her mother, but not once made eye contact.

Continuing her rant, Victoria took Jude's silence as agreement. "We'll get this little… _mistake_, taken care of. You won't have to worry about him anymore, sweety."

But the word mistake entering Jude's ear wasn't like anything else she'd heard all afternoon. From the second she had found out she was pregnant, to all the time thinking what to say to Tommy, never once did_mistake_ cross her mind. That day they first made love was the one time they didn't use a condom, and Jude knew it was the time that brought forth her being in the situation she was in now, but she'd never, ever, cross that time she spent with Tommy as a mistake. It was the best moment of her life.

Looking up to her mother, she had disgust in her eyes, "Mistake?" she asked, not believing her mother sunk that low. "What happened between me and Tommy was **not** a _mistake_." Jude stated firmly. "And honestly, Mom, you're one to freakin' talk."

Victoria took a step back, completely caught off guard for Jude's behavior now. The once quiet, crying girl in the corner three minutes ago, has erupted to her fifteen year old fire red hair attitude self again. "Jude—"

"No!" she shouted, cutting her Mom off. For through her braveness, tears still ran down her cheeks, but Jude couldn't take it anymore. "Tommy's the closest thing I've had to a family since you and Dad divorced. Since you took off with Don, and never came back. So save what you have to say. I don't want to hear it."

With those words, Sadie came around the corner, her crying definitely decreased from earlier, as she stared at her little sister at the bottom of the stairs; proud, she was standing up for herself.

Letting the shock roll off her shoulders, Victoria straightened up and eyed Jude deeply, almost in a 'how dare you' glare. "I will **not** accept that boy into _my_ family."

Scoffing, Jude actually laughed at her mother, before crossing her arms over her chest and saying, "Well, too late. I have."

"Jude," she tried a different approach, "Why do you insist on sticking up for him? He ruined your life—he—"

"She's sticking up for him, 'cause she loves him." Came Stuart's voice; soft but firm, taking everyone by surprise.

Now giving Stuart the same glare she had given Jude moments before, she turned to face him, placing her hands on her hips like a Pre Madonna. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him." Came Sadie's voice, speaking for the first time since Jude had came home. "Just leave Jude alone. She's got enough to deal with right now."

"I will not leave her alone. This is _highly_ unacceptable!" Victoria replied, "My daughter is pregnant at eighteen years old. A good mother isn't just going to let it slide by!"

But that little comment set Jude off. "Excuse me?!" she bit out, shocked at her words. "A _good_ mother? You can't pick and choose which days of the year you want to play mom!"

"Jude—"

"_No!_" she shouted. "You lost that privilege. You lost that privilege when you took off without a word. With a guy you _loved_. A guy you want a part of your family. And to be honest with you, since you haven't seemed to want to hold back your honesty with me, I'm not too fond of Don either. But he makes you happy, so I have to put up with it. I have to put up with it and there's nothing I could do about it."

It was a surprise to everyone when Victoria had no response. When she stood there gaping at Jude with no words coming out of her mouth. And it wasn't only awkward for Stuart and Sadie, but Jude was at a stand still. After a few moments of silence Jude shook her head and turned for the stairs, finally waking Victoria from her shock of Jude's words.

"Jude Elizabeth, if you take another step." She warned through gritted teeth, causing Jude to actually stop her steps, but to only look her mother in the eye as she took the next, going up the stairs with no regrets, and not letting anyone hold her back.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Victoria snapped, ready to go after her, but Stuart quickly stepped forward and held her back. Quickly, she turned to Stuart, trying to shake her arm free. "Let go!" but Stuart only tightened his grip causing Victoria to swing full force to him; smacking his chest and losing her grip over the situation.

"You have to let her go." He said firmly, trying to get her to stay still. "If you think this is hard on you, how hard do you think it is for her? Have you thought of that Vic?"

"I don't care how hard it is on her. She should've thought of that when he was talking her into sleeping with him!"

"Shut up!" Sadie shouted; sick of being quiet, sick of hearing Jude and Tommy being talked down. "You don't know anything! You don't know how they feel about each other. You don't know how scared she was when she found out she was pregnant, so stop talking like you do. Tommy didn't talk her into sleeping with him, she isn't just a notch on his headboard." Pausing, she knew she wasn't getting anything through to her mother, but needed to get everything out. "You should be happy that she's happy. That she loves him, and that he loves her."

Victoria had to laugh. "Yeah, him running away was a sure sign of that one."

"And you telling him instead of Jude was a real sign of maturity on your part, _Mom_." Sadie bit back, again silencing her mother. "I'm going to go check on Jude." She said while walking past her mother and up the stairs to make sure her little sister wasn't going to completely lose it.

Sadie didn't even get to make it to Jude's bedroom before she heard her parents arguing downstairs again, over her father's horrible parenting skills. Standing outside Jude's door, Sadie took a deep breath, blocking out her parents screams, and hearing a silent Jude inside. Knocking on the door, she still heard nothing on the other side for a few seconds until Jude decided to get up and unlock the door. Opening the door, Jude stood in the doorway, clearly still crying, with her makeup running on her face, and looking anything but ready to grace someone with her presence.

"Jude," she sighed, "Want some company?"

She shrugged and shook her head before walking back to her bed. "I want Tommy."

Her heart broke, as she followed her in, shutting the door behind her to lean against it as she watched Jude take a seat on the bed. "I think Mom's gonna cool down a little."

"Yeah." Jude scoffed.

Nodding, Sadie wasn't sure what to say or even do for her little sister. "She's just upset—"

"Please Sadie!" she cut in, "She's ecstatic! She's been trying to break me and Tommy up since she got home." Jude paused a few moments before finishing with, "And I think she finally succeeded."

Sadie looked like she had the wind knocked out of her from shock of Jude's words. She may have never been a fan of Tommy, but Jude was her sister. And Jude had never been happier than these past months of being with Tommy. "Jude—"

"Tommy doesn't want to be a father right now. He might not even want to speak to me again after what happened just now."

"He will t—"

"Mom's right." She said cutting her off again. "I'd be better off not having this baby."

Fiercely, Sadie shook her head, "Jude, you are not getting an abortion."

"It's the only way to make everyone happy, Sadie." She stressed. "Mom's finally back in my life. She's finally trying to make up for everything that's happened the past two years."

"Mom left us." Sadie said, the first time actually being negative about their mother's departure. "She doesn't deserve you over Tommy."

Getting angry over tearful, "But now Tommy left too—"

"Because _Mom_, Jude." She cut in now, being firm, but not wanting to push Jude too hard. "You can't be—"

"I'm serious. I want to make things right. You, Dad, and Mom were here ever before Tommy." She stated sadly.

Speaking sadly herself, "Jude,"

But Jude shook her head, cutting her off. With her pillow clutched to her stomach, she turned to lie down. "Just leave me alone Sadie. Please." Lying down, she turned her back to her sister, leaving Sadie no other choice but to leave her be.

With her hand on the handle, she let herself exit to respect her sister's wishes. Stuart and Victoria's argument had actually subsided to a lower volume, but Sadie didn't care anymore. Pulling out her cell phone, she made her way down to her own bedroom, dialing a number she knew all too well. By the time she was securely in her room with no one to eavesdrop, Tommy's voicemail picked up. Not that she actually believed he would answer, but she still had some hope.

"You've reached me. Leave a message." She heard in her ear before taking a deep breath, and hoping she could get through to him.

"Tommy, it's Sadie. Listen I… I know you're freaked beyond reason, and even though I'm so extremely mad at how you treated Jude, you need to talk to her before it's too late." Pausing, she took a breath before finishing her message.

"She needs you. She really, really needs you." Tommy heard as he listened to his voicemail, his heart breaking from Sadie words. He'd really messed up this time, and he knew it. But the one thing he didn't know that he wish he did, was what to do.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the numbers to a phone that didn't belong to Jude, but hopefully to someone who had answers. 'Cause right now… He'd listen to anyone.


	5. How It's Going To Be

Ah, this is the ending! I've had so much fun writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as me. To everyone who's reviewed, thanks so much, they were totally appreciated. Okay, I have the tendency to blab, so here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_How It's Going To Be_

In the last eighteen hours his entire world had been turned upside down. Not only had he and Jude's sex life been discovered by her parents, but the announcement of his first born child was heard through his girlfriend's _mother's_ mouth. And not with the nicest words either. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father with a girl who he may never get to speak to again. Nothing was making any sense to him anymore, and as much as he'd hated too, he needed answers, so he called up the one man who could hopefully give them to him.

Out of the many times he had walked through the door to the diner, never before had the bell chimed so loud, and it made him feel anything but relaxed. All eyes flew to him, seeing who had walked in, but he made no contact with any of them. Through his shades he scanned the room before him, searching for who he was to meet up with, and just a few booths down, getting a window seat was the man with the answers. Hopefully.

Tommy didn't say a word as he slid in the booth across from the man. In silence he took off his shades and gave a friendly nod, as the man broke his gaze from the window to look over at him.

"Tom." He addressed; letting a smile come across his face noticing Tommy's presence. Holding in his hand a glasses case, he set it aside—the words 'Jacque Du Tois' staring straight up—and held his hand out for Tommy to shake.

Taking the shake, "Hey Dad." Tommy greeted him, and those were the only words he gave him before his eyes wandered around the diner, stalling.

"Your message seemed urgent. Everything alright?" his father asked, sounding calm, not letting concern or worry show until he was sure something was wrong.

Tommy took a deep breath while he kept his gaze off at a wall as he fidgeted in his seat. "There may be some… _Things_ I need help with." He replied, his eyes finding his father's for the first time.

"Thought so."

At the simple comment, Tommy rolled his eyes and reached for his glasses in front of him. "Never mind. I should have known this was a bad idea." He told him, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Tommy stop it. Sit down." Jacque told him, his voice sounding tired, a little bit regretful. "C'mon. What's wrong?"

Still feeling like this meeting was a mistake, he went against his thoughts and took a seat again, knowing he may regret it later, but hopefully with some words of guidance on his current predicament. "Well… There's this girl. Her name's Jude."

"That one you produce?"

"Yeah. Jude Harrison. The singer." He clarified.

Jacque nodded his head, "Yes, I've seen you two in the papers before." Just the mention of her had turned Tommy's mood around, and Jacque noticed that right away. "She makes you happy." He pointed out.

"Yeah. She does. God, she does." He sighed, the smile growing across his face. "I've never met anyone who's made me so happy."

Reaching across the table, Jacque touched his son's arm, "Well, I'm happy for you, Tom."

"Thanks." He replied, still trying to figure how to word everything.

"Do you love her?" his father asked, expecting to catch Tommy off-guard, but was shocked at how sure his answer was.

He nodded his head without hesitation while telling his father just how much. "With everything I am, Dad. I'm_in_ love with her, she's in love with me… I mean… It's the real deal. The real thing." He explained, still keeping the smile across his face. "She means the world to me."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Jacque's voice again didn't show worry or concern. He wasn't even sure there was a problem after hearing what Tommy had to say.

Letting out a deep breath, the smile slowly faded. Tommy found himself glancing everywhere to try and delay the downfall to his fairytale story, but he'd have to get it over with sooner or later and with another sigh, he decided to spill.

"I got her pregnant."

Jacque's eyes widened, but still remained calm. "How far along is she?" he asked, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I don't know." Tommy replied as he shook his head side to side. "I just found out yesterday." He explained, watching his father nod his head without giving any words. "...By her mom."

Now that got his attention. Looking up to his son, for the first time since Tommy arrived at the diner did he look just a little surprised. "Her _mom_ told you?" not sure he had heard him right.

"_After_ she had found the positive pregnancy test that I never knew was taken." He confirmed, sinking in his seat.

"And let me guess… Mom wasn't too happy?"

Tommy shook his head. "Me and Jude went back to her place 'cause her dad wanted her home. We walk in and her mom's there and in her dads' face arguing to which I later found out was because Jude's pregnant."

Sitting back, Jacque took everything in, feeling sorry for Tommy, but scared at what advice to give him. "So what happened? After her mom told you about the test."

Ashamed at the answer he was about to give, Tommy let out a deep breath before telling his father of his actions. "I bailed. Her parents were yelling, her sister was crying—Jude was crying, and her mom kept yelling at Jude, telling her to break up with me, to not put me in front of her family. I had to get out." He explained, looking up to see a not so supporting look from his father. "What was I supposed to do?"

But Jacque remained quiet, replaying what Tommy had just told him. "You never thought for a second seeing as since Jude is carrying your child it doesn't make you her family?"

"At the time?"

"Anytime."

"Well _now_, but…" His voice trailed off. "I just don't know what to do. I mean, I love her and… What am I supposed to do?"

Sitting up in his own seat, Jacque watched Tommy hold his head in his hands, pulling his hair out over this. "For starters I'd ignore the mother. The girl's an adult, she can—wait, she _is_ over eighteen is she?" he asked, fearing Tommy had knocked up someone underage.

Tommy quickly looked up to him, nodding his head. "Yeah. Of course she's eighteen."

"_Eighteen?!_ Tom—"

"I know, I know. She's real young, but it doesn't matter. I cared about her when she was even fifteen, Dad, and it's real."

"But Tommy, eighteen. No wonder her parents are having a fit. You're twenty-five, seven years her senior."

"I know. But I love her." He told him, not needing any other words to justify his actions.

Jacque sighed, feeling true sympathy for Tommy. "Well Tom, what I can tell you is she _is_ an adult. Her parents are acting completely normal, maybe a _little_ crazy, but how would you if you were in their place? She's eighteen, you two haven't been dating that long."

"Seven months."

"Not that long, and now she's pregnant, meaning you have to be there for the rest of her life. Her parents… They're looking at it as, 'this guy's only been around seven months, will he stay forever?'"

"I will though." He told him. Reaching into his pocket, "Look, I," his voice trailed off as he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to his father, "I even bought a ring."

Looking surprised, Jacque took the box, opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. Taking into consideration how his father's eyes widened, Tommy felt confident he'd done a good job in picking out the ring, however, Jacque's next words could have fooled him. "Don't give this to her."

"What?" he asked, as his father handed the ring back to him.

"Don't give her the ring. Not now."

Tommy placed the ring securely back into his pocket, giving his father a curious look. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Nothing, son. It's a beautiful ring, but not for right now." He explained. "The girl's gonna want to be proposed to because you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Not because you two are having a baby."

"But I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with her. I told her that. She told me she wanted forever too."

Jacque sighed, trying to find the best way to explain this to Tommy. Leaning across the table, he made sure to get his full attention before revealing a secret about love. "Tom… Propose to the girl when the time's right. Tell her you want to spend the rest of your life with her when you're watching her hair blow in the wind, or when you're holding her in your arms." Pausing, he watched Tommy's reaction, knowing he was taking every word in.

"Ask her when she least expects it, and at a time where she'll never forget it and she'll know it's because you really do want to, and not at a time like this where it seems just like the right thing to do." He concluded, watching Tommy pull out the ring to look at it once more.

"You're right." he said, his eyes never leaving the ring. "You're right. I'll… I'll take the ring back, and focus right now on the baby."

Letting out a laugh, Jacque shook his head, "Son, the baby isn't a problem if you can't even talk to the girl. You gotta talk to her before you get into any baby talk."

"Any advice on what to do with her mom?" he asked, still stuck on that predicament.

"Give it to her straight up. You love her daughter, so tell her. You're gonna be there for Jude right?"

"Of course." Tommy answered, like there was no other possible answer.

"And the baby?"

He gave his father full eye contact, making sure his next words were clear as glass. "It'll take more than the world to get between me and either of them."

It'd been quite some time, around five years since the two men had spoken to each other, but Jacque Du Tois could honestly say he was proud of his son, and there wasn't much opportunity he had to say that. Being a handful as a kid was hard, but there was no denying that Tommy turned out to be a great man. A man Jacque was honestly proud of.

"Go talk to her Tom. The two of you will make this work. I know it." He said as his departing words of advice.

Tommy nodded his head while sliding out of the booth, Jacque following his actions. As he set his sunglasses on he felt his father's hand land on his shoulder and he instantly turned to face him, seeing a small smile on the face before him.

"Don't take the ring back, Tommy. It's a beautiful ring that she'll be more than happy to have one day."

Nodding his head again, he gave his Dad a smile, not regretting—like he had thought he would—meeting up with his old man. Taking both men by surprise, Tommy reached out and gave his Dad a hug, thanking him for giving him just the advice he'd needed to hear. "Thanks Dad."

"It was no problem son." Jacque replied, giving Tommy a tight squeeze before letting his boy go. "I want to meet this Jude, Tom. She must be pretty amazing if she makes you this happy."

"She is." Tommy clarified. After a few moments of silence, Tommy looked up to his father, "I'll call you up some more, okay? Not just when I'm in trouble."

It was the look that every parent got at a time like this. The look where they wanted to cry, but never shed a tear. The look that let everyone know they were happy. Giving Tommy a nod, "I'll figure out how to work my phone too."

Nodding back, Tommy gave his father one last smile before turning and making his way out to go talk to Jude. The bell, like it had when he walked in, chimed above him as he stepped onto the busy sidewalk to go find his girl.

It was an eerie silence throughout the house. No one was on speaking terms, for Stuart was angry with Sadie for keeping something like this from him. Sadie was angry with her Dad for how he had let their mom treat Jude, and Jude didn't want nothing other to do than lay up in her room and cry. She hadn't been out of her room since she fell asleep the night before.

Afraid to leave her little sister alone at a time like this, Sadie had called in sick, to stay home in case Jude needed her, or in case their mother came back to raise hell, however it was already one o clock, and nothing had happened. Channel after channel passed by the TV as she became bored out of her mind with nothing but the noise of her father at the computer to break the quiet.

_Ding-Dong._

Both Sadie and Stuart froze as they looked to the door. Something ticked in her stomach, giving Sadie a feeling as to who was on the other side and she quickly got up to answer the door before her father got their first.

"I got it." She muttered over her shoulder as she walked to the door, seeing her father get up from his seat as well, yet her words didn't seat him.

Opening the door, a small wave of relief washed over her, seeing Tommy stand before her. His appearance was definitely one of a broken man, but looking pass the bags under his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep, and his look of ready to break down any minute, Tommy had strength to his features. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

"Come in, Tom." She told him while holding open the door.

"Sadie." She heard her father warn from behind her, but she ignored him, along with Tommy.

He stepped inside, and didn't even look to Stuart, but watched as Sadie closed the door before he asked, "She in her room?"

Sadie nodded, letting Tommy make his way to go talk to Jude, and that's exactly what he went to do. Making a small eye contact with Stuart, he simply gave a nod, before heading up the stairs.

"Don't." Sadie warned to her father, being able to tell that he was about to go stop him. "Leave them alone." She said before watching Tommy disappear from the top of the stairs to take care of her little sister.

Speechless, Stuart stood there, his eyes not leaving the top of the stairs, shocked that the man who knocked his little girl up was brave enough to set foot in his house.

Upstairs in her room, Jude had her back to her bedroom door as she lay on her side staring at the window. There were no tears running down her face, yet it was obvious she had been crying. Dressed in a new wardrobe, it seemed she had gotten up and changed from her pajamas' but had no intentions of leaving the room. Not in the state she was in. Not with the thought of killing an innocent child. Not with the possibility of finding out things with her and Tommy were never going to be the same.

When her door opened no creak echoed through the room, so Tommy could make his entrance silent, yet still heartbreaking. With her back to him he could read her like an open book. He could picture the look on her face, feel the pain she had suffered, and like always, it had tied to him, but not anymore. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and made his way to her bed. He heard her sniff and watched her hand run beneath her nose as he took a seat to lie beside her and didn't hesitate to put his arm around her.

Feeling the bed dip startled her, but the second Tommy's arm draped around to pull her close to him, a rush of emotions that was hidden deep within her erupted. Her back wasn't against his chest for a second before she turned over to look him in the eye, instantly burying herself into his chest. The crying came forth, the sob followed shortly after, and before he knew it, both his arms were wrapped around her back, holding her as close as possible as her own arms clung to him as if to never let go.

"I'm so sorry, Jude." He whispered into her ear. "I love you, Girl." Placing a kiss on her temple he continued to whisper any words of comfort that came to him. "I love you so much."

"I d-didn't mean… I was gonna, g-gonna tell y-you. I'm s-sorry." She said through her tears, trying her hardest to keep herself together.

"Shh… Don't worry about it. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of her head. Feeling her grip the back of his t-shirt even tighter broke his heart, knowing just how much heart ache he had caused her after bailing the day before.

Silence formed between them as Jude quieted down. Tommy kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear, to calm her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her face still buried into his chest.

Tommy's chin rested atop her head as he let out a sigh, remembering what his father advised. "We're gonna have a baby."

He felt her head shake, "We can't." she told him, "My parents—"

But Tommy wasn't gonna let that sentence carry on. "Jude forget your mom." He told her, slightly breaking away to get a better look at her. "This is about you and me, and the child we created together."

Her eyes were hypnotized into his as she listened to his words. "I'm eighteen—"

"And the strongest woman I've ever met." He finished.

She looked away for a moment, but her eyes traveled back to him again, "Tommy… this is… how can we possibly raise a baby? I mean, this is a commitment that will never go away." She explained.

Hoping to lighten the mood he gave her a smile before asking, "You sayin' you don't want me to stick around that long?"

Her mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. Of course she wanted him to stick around. She never ever, ever, wanted to be away from him, but did he feel the same way back?

"I already told you." He continued, "I want you with me forever. And if a baby's involved, then a baby's involved. Maybe we'll have a little girl who'll grow up to be just like you. Then I'll have two girls."

Jude couldn't stop the smile forming at her lips. Still her head shook back and forth, but she couldn't doubt this forever. "I love you, Tommy." She told him, needing him to know. "I never want to be away from you."

"Then lets have this baby." He told her, smiling so she'd know he'd meant it. "I love you Jude, and that's never going to change."

"What about my parents? Tommy, they're not going to—"

"Shh, shh, Jude stop. They're you're parents. They'll come around, just give it time. They're not gonna disown you." He told her, believing his words and hoping Jude would too.

For a few moments she was quiet before asking, "And even if they do, you'll still be there though, right?"

A soft, sweet, smile came across his face. "I'd never leave you for the world."

Her crying picked up, but finally for happy tears. She wasn't going to have to get an abortion. She wasn't going to lose Tommy. Their relationship wasn't going to be weird or awkward, but stronger. And the thing she was most excited about was now she knew Tommy was going to be in her life forever. And he admitted to not ever letting them get torn apart. They were going to be a family. The one thing Jude's really been lacking in since her parents divorce.

"We're gonna be a family." She said aloud.

Tommy nodded his head and no words needed to be spoken. Those five single words made him more high than any drug could have because like Jude, he was lacking in the family department too. Thinking that he realized, Jude's been his family already. She's been the closest person in his life for three years, and hopefully counting.

Not wanting to do anything else, he leaned down and kissed her, soft and simple. As the two pulled away, Jude rested her head near the crook of his neck as Tommy whispered the words that finished everything and anything that would ever need to be said to the other. "We **are** a family."


End file.
